


Valentine's Mystery

by GibdosWrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GibdosWrites/pseuds/GibdosWrites
Summary: You get a secret admirer and the Arin refuses to tell you who it is; so you settle on finding out who through the gifts given to you.





	Valentine's Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY YOU LOVELY HUMANS!!! So I went ahead and wrote q Valentine's Day special fanfic with our beloved not so grump, Dan Avidan!! I had so much fun writing this, and if anyone has requests for one shots, or small drabbles feel free to let me know ^-^ enjoy the fic ;)

Red. That was all you saw when you walked into the office. Aside from the usual Amiibo's and figurines decorating the walls and being in their designated Cubbies, there was loads of valentines ribbon strewn across the ceiling and red heart balloons here and there. It was cute, but it definitely made you question why the hell they decorated for once. Sure the grumps would decorate in moderation; but the way the office looked was beyond and over the top for them. Suzy walked past just as you entered, smiling at you. "Hey, (Y/N)! Like the decorations?" She asked, a smile radiating on her cheeks. "Yeah, totally! But uh, you guys never go all out. What's the occassion?" You questioned, feeling a bit suspicious. Suzy simply shrugged, walking off with a box of more decor in hand. You were a bit weirded out, sure, but it was cute to see everything with hearts everywhere. Arin was definitely gonna enjoy the pink hearts that accented the red.

The day carried on as usual, not much going on and everyone wishing each other a 'Happy Valentines Day!' And so forth. You lingered around your desk, working on some editing and filling in the things Danny and Arin told you to fill in. For a second, you stopped immediately, feeling off. You'd seen everyone around the office; Arin glued to his desk practically as he drew some stuff and wrote down ideas for 10MPH, Ross dying as he worked on animations, Suzy managing merch orders, Matt and Ryan next to you rendering and fixing other videos for uploading, and....Danny, nowhere to be seen. That was odd. Maybe he was off with Brian working on stuff for Ninja Sex Party, you weren't sure but it was weird not seeing Danny around. You shrugged it off though, getting back to work and trying not to fall behind.

Just around your lunch break, you wandered into the kitchen to dig out a cup of noodles and something to drink when Arin bounced over to you, the goofiest grin plastered on his face. He held a big bouqet of roses with a gift bag, sliding it across the counter towards you. "Uhh, Arin..dude, you didn't have t-" he cut you off, waving his hand at you. "Nah dude, this isn't from me. It's a secret admirer." He wiggled his brows, leaning over the counter and pulling a card from the rose bouqet. He skimmed it over, sighing in slight disappointment. "Hm. It's a typed card, so there's no way in hell that you're gonna figure out who sent this!" He handed it over, your eyes going wide as you snatched up the card and scanned it

♡Dear (Y/N), I hope this suffices for your Valentines gift. I couldn't bring myself to give it to you, so I just had it delivered instead. Happy Valentines Day, (Y/N)~ if you find out who I am before the end of the day, come find me.♡

"Arin I know you know who sent me this." You blurted out, the taller male bursting into laughter. "No way dude! I have no fucking clue, and even if I did. I sure as hell wouldn't tell you." He smirked, you squinting your eyes at him. "Oh you absolute prick. This is gonna drive me crazy." You groaned, scanning the office and observing everyone. You had immediately eliminated Suzy and Arin; they were married. So it really was down to Ross, Matt, Ryan, and..Dan. You took the gift bag and looked it over. Nothing super suspicious, right?

You carried on making your lunch, eating the hot ramen as you stared at the gifts before you. The Rose's were beyond gorgeous, and the bag, well it was your typical glittery heart valentine gift bag. You hadn't dare open it up yet, it was something you felt the need to do in private. And it didnt help how everyone was ogling over your gifts. You finished up your lunch, taking the bag in hand and carefully taking the rose bouqet over to your desk, setting it down and looking at the bag in hand.

Now was as good a time as any. You sat down at your desk, taking out the tissue paper and slowly began taking out each gift. One was a small, flat velvet box; clearly some type of jewelry. The next was a box of gourmet chocolates that were shaped like different video game characters; a tiny Mario, a master sword, pacman, and so many others. And the last was kind of a dead giveaway; laid at the bottom of the bag was a plushy stegosaurus. A smile crept onto your face as you saw a little note card attached, reading "will you be my player two?" You giggled at the cheesy, cliche line but you definitely appreciated to length gone for this. You turned back to the velvet box and opened it, an audible gasp escaping your throat. Laid in the box was a golden locket with a red crystal in the middle. It sparkled beautifully and it warmed your heart tremendously. You spun around in your desk, asking Matt to help you put it on. He complied happily, and wished you luck with finding your secret admirer. There was a note laying in the box under the locket, and you peeled it open to see what this one said. 

"Don't open until you find me♡" 

was all it read; simple, but still mildly mysterious. It was all so sweet, and you already had an idea as to who it was. You escaped your desk once more, finding Arin chatting it up with Suzy back in the kitchen. "Hey! Either of you seen Danny at all today?" You asked, seeming a bit eager. "Oh! I think he's in the grump room, your necklace is so pretty, (Y/N)!" Suzy smiled, but it was almost that of a knowing smile too. You nodded, giving a curt "thanks!" Before spinning on your heels and power walking to the recording room. You knocked on the door, hearing a faint "yeah?" As you opened it, Dan smiled wide as if he just saw a puppy. "Oh, hey (Y/N)!! Happy Valenti-" he was abruptly cut off with you launching yourself at him, your arms finding their way around his neck and burying your face in those messy curls. He chuckled softly, taking a moment to realize that you figured it out.

"Thank you." Was all you could muster up, a huge grin on your face. "Anytime, babycakes. You should open that up though." He pointed to the locket that sat upon your chest. You nodded eagerly, reaching for it and popping it open, smiling fondly at what you discovered. In the golden heart, sat a picture of you and Dan from when you first started working at the grump office. Dan was hugging you in the picture as you both were laughing, realizing you'd had the same stegosaurus shirt on. "Dan this is seriously the best." You beamed, closing the locket and looking at him. His eyes were glued to you, those soft chocolate pools seemed to sparkle, your cheeks turning a bright red. "Its nothing..I just...wanted to let you know how I felt." He spoke shyly, taking your hand in his and smiling at you. Slowly but surely, the space between you two got smaller, Dan taking your chin in hand, pressing a sweet, gentle kiss on your lips. You kissed back tenderly, smiling as you parted after a few seconds. 

"Be mine?"

"I already am."


End file.
